It's My Life
by WithinHerHeart
Summary: Random fluff that I wrote because I couldn't think of anything else. Songfic. Not much plot. This ain't a story for the broken hearted. Or Ratchet. IronhidexRatchet, Magnesium.


_Title: It's My Life_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: RatchetxIronhide_

_Genre: Romance, Family, Humour_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the songs used or Transformers._

_Author: WithinHerHeart_

_Summary: This ain't a story for the broken hearted. Or Ratchet._

_Dedications: gabe1990, or rather, WingedHybrid! Much loves to you! Sorry it isn't a Torchwood story, but damnit, I stayed up 'till 3:00 am writing this!_

_---_

_(whoa, whoa)_

Ratchet's optics narrowed , but he didn't look up.

_(oh, whoa ,whoa, whoa)_

Was someone doing this just to annoy him? Everyone damn well knew that the medic was busy. After Jolt had insisted on ignoring his orders and doing things his own way, everyone was. Ratchet's med-bay was filled with patients that he had only just left to do work given to him by Prime, including Jolt himself. Prowl and Optimus were up to their optics in data pads, while the few Autobots who were healthy were being investigated and watched by the human government. Namely, Theodore Galloway. The only ones who weren't working were Bumblebee, who was staying with Sam for the weekend, and Ironhide, who was looking after his daughter.

Ironhide had to be the culprit.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _

_(whoa, whoa, whoa)_

Ratchet growled under his breath, and finally looked up to glare at his door, as if the music was there. This song wasn't thirty seconds in and yet it was grating on his nerves. The volume was extremely loud in the neon mech's office, so it must have been practically audio shattering in the room it was playing in.

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed _

_(whoa, whoa, whoa)_

The data pads were gathered up quickly in Ratchet's arms, and the drawer in the desk was pulled open. Simply dropping them inside half-heartedly, the loud thumps were barely heard over the song. He sighed in irritation, before slamming it shut, and stretching his arms over his helm. He breathed out a sigh, this time of relief, as he rolled his shoulders.

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud!_

'_Even is this vocalist did shout out loud, we'll never be able to hear him.' _Ratchet thought to himself, shaking his helm and smirking slightly in amusement. He walked out of the room, the door automatically opening and closing for him, and winced.

The volume of the music was near deafening out in the hallways. Ironhide, is he was playing the song, must be close. Ratchet reached out over their bond, calling out to him mate, but he gave up after there was no verbal reply. The mech narrowed his optics, and begun tracking the weapons specialist down._It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life _

Ironhide was indeed close by, inside the rec room. Their daughter, Magnesium, was with him. He could sense that the two of them were both in their natural forms instead of their fake human bodies, and he could feel the joy and the amusement filtering over their connections. He chuckled quietly, influenced by their heartening emotions, before quickly heading in their direction._This is for the ones who stood their ground _

_(whoa, whoa, whoa)_

The rec room was only at the end of the corridor, and the medic winced at the abruptly rising volume of the rock song. He could see that the door was open, which was a small mercy. At least the music wouldn't suddenly be sprung at him at one time.

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

_(whoa, whoa, whoa) _

The fact that Ironhide was in the room were the music originated was proof enough that he was causing the disturbance. Ratchet was planning on just politely and calmly asking his mate to 'turn off that fragging music' and let him finish his reports in peace. He would say it quietly, of course, not wanting Magnesium to pick up any bad language. He was sure the twins would probably teach her some it later when they got into one of their famous arguments, but the later in life she learnt them, the better. If Ironhide refused to turn it off or at least turn it down, rest assured, the weapons specialist would be spending the next earth month on the mech-sized couch.

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake Luck ain't even lucky Got to make your own breaks _

With that thought, Ratchet rounded the corner, and stepped into the rec room. The music made his processor and audio's ache, and the mech pulled a face. However, that face soon disappeared and was replaced with one of amusement when the sight of his mate and daughter met his optics._It's my life And it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive_

Ironhide and Magnesium were leaping randomly around the room together, identical grins on their face-plates. The little femme was giggling as she watched her Creator hop up and down while holding and waving his arms above his helm, generally making a fool of himself. Coupled with the fact that he was still in his robot form, he looked absolutely ridiculous. She began mimicking his actions, bouncing around with the energy Ratchet wished he had.

_(It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life _

It got worse when Ironhide lifted a large, dark hand and held it up to his mouth, gesturing randomly with one hand. Ratchet vaguely recognised this movement as one popular singers, usually rap singers, made while performing their songs. He watched with horror and the mech continued dancing around, smiling at his daughter who was now in hysterics.

Knowing that he could take no more of this, and trusting in his mate that he may start air-guitaring at any moment, the medic rapidly made his way over to the stereo which looked like it would explode and turned the music off.

Magnesium and Ironhide both stopped, and while Ironhide looked painfully unashamed at his actions, the little sparkling pouted at her Carrier.

"Mommy, we were having fun!" She hurried over to him, and latched herself onto one of his legs. He smiled slightly, and placed a hand on her small helm affectionately.

"If seeing your father lower and debase himself is fun, I apologise. I'll turn the music back on and leave you to it." Ratchet told her, his voice dry but his optics glowing with warmth and good humour. He looked up at his partner. "Was it fun?" He asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yeah." Ironhide chuckled. "It was. You should have a go."

"I think not!" The medic shook his head, and tried to prise his leg free from Magnesium's vice-like grip. "I'm not like you, I don't take pleasure in making a idiot of myself." Ironhide shook his head, and a devious smirk appeared on his faceplates.

"What do you think, Mag?" The femme blinked up at her Creator curiously. "Should we get mommy to dance with us?" Dark blue optics flared in response, and grabbed Ratchet's hands and tugged at them impatiently.

"Yeah! Come on, mommy!" She gushed, her entire frame almost trembling in excitement. Ratchet tried to pull away, trying to think up a excuse to leave very quickly, but then Ironhide joined in. The dark mech wrapped an arm around Ratchet's waist, and leant forward until his lip components were lightly brushing up against the medics.

"Come on, Ratch." He coaxed, and stole a quick kiss. "Dance with us." Before the medic had the time to reply with either a scathing comeback or a made-up excuse, Ironhide leant over and pressed a few buttons on the stereo. The stereo whirled to life as Ratchet's hands were gently taken from Magnesium's to Ironhide's, and he was pulled out into the centre of the rec-room. Magnesium took her place next to them, readying herself for the music.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick,_

_I wanna take a ride-_

"We are not dancing to this!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're not! Now change it!"

"Don't be such a prude."

"Hey, how can she 'take a ride' on a disco stick?"


End file.
